


Eclipse

by lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Werewolf Mates, werewolf characteristics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:31:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5169035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/pseuds/lq_traintracks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the moon is high and your mate is calling, you have to run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eclipse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sdk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/gifts).



> Written for hp_halloween 2015!

Draco's breath comes fast. He turns to make sure he hasn't been followed and then surges forward, leaving the candlelit windows of the castle to dim and disappear.

A plaintive sound breaks the quiet, echoing through the Forbidden Forest. Draco's steps falter. His eyes adjust to the darkness. His skin prickles under the tension of an approaching storm. Earth-rich odors fill his lungs: fungus, leaves in varying states of decay… the sharp copper of his own racing blood.

Draco listens. When a new howl erupts, he springs into a fresh run only to come abruptly to a halt in a fog-banked clearing.

Steps away, in moonlit profile, he stands – torso bare, chin lifted, nostrils flaring.

"H-harry," Draco whispers.

Harry's head whips around.

He's on Draco instantly, fists in his clothes, breath in Draco's face. Harry rips his robes open, wrenching them off. Their gazes meet, and Harry keens a soft whine that pangs in Draco's chest and stiffens his cock.

Draco unbuckles his belt, heart in his throat. "Could you smell me? Wanting you?"

Harry insinuates his face into the crook of Draco's neck, breathing him, fevered lips beneath his ear. "Always."

When Harry kisses Draco, he eclipses the moon.


End file.
